


At Night We Are The Same

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis and Melisandre talk about Renly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night We Are The Same

With the flapping sound of someone entering my tent, ready to bark to whoever was to leave, I turn. I turn and part of my hatred goes away, I needed her, I needed answers.

'Did you- Did we kill him?' she knows who I meant, of course she does. Stepping near my bed, so close, I want to hit her, but I hold myself.

'Do you need me to say it out loud?' her voice was for once, without that smug tone of hers. ' _I_ killed him.'

I finally find strength to look at her, to comfort her. And I see all that I felt, all my pain, my hatred, my anger, all into her. I saw myself. She knees between my legs, her tears dripping from her vile red eyes, my tears.

'All I did was because of what we have ahead of us. This is war, and no green boy will keep us alive.' even her words were mine. She was at my feet, conjuring my feeling out of nowhere, there was nothing I could do but watch.

'It's better to have your brother die by my hands than to have him slaughtered later on.' her whole body shakes with sobs, that wasn't the red woman.

'He would've suffered in that chair made of iron and innocent blood' those red eyes were gone, replaced by dark blue ones, eyes like mine.

My hands created a mind of their own, yanking her by her arms, strait into mine. Soft hair rested beneath my chin, moving with her sobs still.

'I told you I'd take care of you.' a whisper, muffed by my shirt, take hold of me 'You may not let my god take care of you, but I will.' squeezing her arms hard enough to bruise, her fire is almost gone 'You will not let yourself suffer, we are at war, lives depend on you. Let me cry for you then.'

And I let her cry it on my arms, her - or were they mine - fell from dusk till dawn. And I let her.


End file.
